


Morning Wakeup

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Scraps [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Puppies are evil in the morning.<br/>Disclaimer:  Dogs and cats, living together – oh, wait, wrong fandom. I don’t own this one, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Wakeup

“Get back here, you rascal!” Garfiel chased after the little mop of brown fur.

The puppy dropped the screwdriver, turning to bark at the big man. Its little voice raised in protest, it squeaked and squalled at him, protecting its find.

“You naughty little thing.” Folding his arms, he glared down at it. “I need that screwdriver to finish work on Mr. Baumholser’s hand.”

The puppy growled, a shrill, high pitched rumble that did more to make Garfiel chuckle than anything. “Edward! Winry!” he called. “Your first born child is being bad!”

He could hear Winry’s sleepy grumble from somewhere in the depths of the shop but Edward was made of sterner stuff, padding out of the recovery rooms he’d claimed for his own while staying in Rush Valley. Garfiel understood his apprentice’s desire to make sure her erstwhile boyfriend wasn’t going to run off and leave her again, but the sight of the young golden man, shirtless, bare footed, dressed in a pair of sleep shorts and with his hair all tousled from bed, was enough to make even the most hardened heart beat fast.

Edward’s sleep roughened voice completed the image of extreme sexiness as he bent down, scooping up the puppy with his flesh hand. “You’re a bad dog,” he said, the tone of his voice saying anything but. “You’re going to wake up your brother.” He nodded. “Sorry, Mr. Garfiel.” Lambent hazel eyes blinked and a slow, wicked smile started to build. “C’mon, little girl, let’s go wake up Mommy Winry.” He carried the wriggling puppy up the stairs toward Winry’s room.

The resultant squeal and screams let Mr. Garfiel know it was going to be a good day.


End file.
